A wireless communication system has usually used a digital modulation scheme in order to efficiently use limited frequency resources. A digital modulated signal may be transferred to an antenna through an amplification process of a signal using a Radio Frequency (RF) power amplifier according to the purpose.
Meanwhile, a multi-carrier transmission scheme and a multidimensional modulation scheme which can transmit a lot of information according to user requirements for high-speed and high-capacity data processing have been developed. When the multi-carrier transmission scheme and the multidimensional modulation scheme are transmitted through a High Power Amplifier (HPA), signal distortion may be caused by nonlinear characteristics which the HPA has.
The wireless communication system may improve a transmission and reception performance by allowing a power amplifier of a transmitter to have high-linearity/high-efficiency characteristics in various situations other than the case as described above.